SOS Guanlin!
by Wu Xinlian
Summary: "Guanlin, lu tau apa itu cinta?" "Sayang kan? Ya itu mah gue juga banyak sayang. Sayang bokap, nyokap, abang-abang gue." Lai Guanlin : HOPELESS. GS! PanWink, PanHwi, DeepWink, LuWoo, TaeKook, Wanna One, BTS, NCT
1. Perkenalan

"Guanlin, lu lagi naksir orang ya?"

Guanlin yang tadinya lagi nonton pertandingan ulang basket lewat ponselnya, menoleh, ngeliatin teman sekelasnya yang cantik, yang entah gimana bisa dekat sama dia.

"Ngomong apa sih, Hwi?"

"Gue tau kok."

Si lelaki jangkung cuma bisa geleng-geleng sebelum lanjut nonton pertandingan basketnya.

"Ga usah sok tau."

"Mulai deh. Guan, banyak yang naksir lu, lu ga mau bales cinta mereka?"

Guanlin cuma diem, ngebiarin temannya melengos pergi karena jengkel. Tapi dalam hati, Guanlin bingung, pusing. Naksir? Jadi dia jatuh cinta? Memangnya jatuh cinta itu rasanya kayak gimana?

.

.

Wu Xinlian

presents

.

A Wanna One Fanfiction

.

.

SOS Guanlin!

.

.

Characters: Wanna One; Lai Guanlin, Lee Daehwi, Bae Jinyoung, Park Woojin, Park Jihoon, BTS, NCT etc.

.

Warning! GS, Semi-non formal languange, Typo(s), Weird Plot and Storyline

.

Disclaimer: Do not steal my work! Also, Wanna One, BTS, and NCT members belong to their parents, God, and entertainments.

.

.

 **Characters:**

Lai Guanlin – anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, semua cowo. Adik kesayangan abang-abangnya. Pendiam, terkesan cuek padahal sebenernya perhatian banget, terutama sama keluarganya. Kelas 1 SMA tapi tingginya engga kalah sama abang tengahnya. Kesayangan para calon kakak ipar juga, karena Guanlin pendengar yang baik, dan sebenernya pola pikir dan sikapnya masih kayak bocah, banyak engga taunya juga, makanya abang-abangnya gemes. Paling sering ngikut abang-abangnya jalan atau nge-date, dan ga ada yang ngerasa keganggu juga, malah pada seneng ngajakkin Guanlin jalan, entah kenapa. Padahal dibayarin juga engga, diajak ngobrol panjang lebar juga engga, tapi mungkin ya itu – saking pada sayangnya sama Guanlin. Engga tau apa itu cinta, taunya sayang. Sayang papih, sayang mamih, sayang bang Tae, sayang bang Khei. Ngerasa aneh ngeliat seniornya di sekolah, tapi bingung ngerti kenapa. Butuh panduan kalian ASAP!

Wong Yukhei/Huang Xuxi (bang Khei) – anak tengah, kelas 3 SMA. Anak 'kesayangan' mamih padahal bobroknya minta ampun. Pinter, apalagi kemampuan ngomongnya yang patut diacungi jempol. Cepet ngehafal, makanya menguasai banyak bahasa. Sekali denger atau liat langsung bisa kali. Sebelas dua belas sama kakaknya, emang Guanlin sendiri yang beda. Paling suka olahraga, olahraga apapun dijabanin, makanya badannya paling sempurna di antara dua saudaranya yang kurus kerempeng. Paling seneng ngajak Guanlin olahraga, biasanya tanding basket, sekalian tebar pesona di lapangan komplek. Satu kelas sama senior Guanlin yang bisa bikin Guanlin dugeun-dugeun, pacaran sama seniornya yang baru lulus.

Kim Taehyung (bang Tae) – anak sulung, sekaligus satu-satunya anak yang bukan anak kandung papih. Iya, ayahnya udah meninggal (suami pertama mamih). Bukannya mamih engga sayang Taehyung, tapi kadang suka mellow sendiri liat Taehyung, apalagi makin besar dia makin mirip sama almarhum ayahnya. Jarak umurnya jauh dari adek-adeknya. Iya, Taehyung udah mau lulus kuliah, lagi sibuk berkutat sama yang namanya skripsi. Jarang di rumah juga jadinya, karena dia tinggal di kos dan sekalinya pulang aja ada urusannya. Padahal sebenarnya jarak kampus sama rumah engga terlalu jauh, kisaran 12 km, tapi dia milih ngekos aja biar kalau ada apa-apa di kampus tinggal ngesot. Abstrak. Berisik. Persis mamih sama Yukhei. Pacaran udah jalan tahun ketiga sama adek Jungkook – juniornya di kampus.

Byun Baekhyun (mamih) – ibu rumah tangga merangkap sosialita paling hebring sedunia. Umurnya udah nyaris kepala lima tapi fisik masih kayak umur duapuluh tahunan. Badannya mungil, tapi anaknya tinggi-tinggi (kecuali Taehyung yang tingginya normal – nurun dari almarhum ayahnya). Bukannya galak, cuman cerewet. Perhatian banget sama anak-anaknya, dan sangat open-minded, makanya calon ipar-iparnya pada manggil mamih 'ibu gaul'. Kadang panggilan dari anak-anaknya juga ganti-ganti mulai dari 'ibu negara' sampai 'wanita mulia'.

Park Chanyeol (papih) – suami keduanya mamih yang alhamdulillah masih langgeng pernikahannya sampe sekarang. Pengusaha, jabatan lumayan tinggi. Lumayan lah buat ngajak seluruh keluarganya liburan keliling Eropa. Cinta mati sama mamih, dan dia family man. Gesrek juga sebenernya, ga heran anak-anaknya juga pada gesrek (kecuali Guanlin). Kalau mamih dipanggil 'ibu gaul', papih dipanggil 'bapak gaul' saking open-mindednya dia sebagai seorang kepala rumah tangga. Sering dipanggil 'kepala suku' sama anak-anaknya, nanti anak-anaknya dipanggil 'rakyatku'. Tato-an biar kece, tapi anak-anaknya mau bikin sama dia malah ditakut-takutin.

 **Side Characters:**

Lee Daehwi – satu kelas sama Guanlin, pinternya engga ketolongan. Berisik, heboh, cerewet, udah kayak lambe turah. Guanlin aja bingung kenapa bisa deket sama Daehwi. Denger-denger sih naksir Bae Jinyoung. Cantik, badannya langsing semampai, tapi masih doyan diet, padahal udah kayak sapu lidi. Pindahan dari Amerika, suka keceplosan ngomong inggris. Sering juga gibahin orang ke Guanlin pake bahasa inggris. Suka dijodohin sama Guanlin, lucu sih mereka apalagi kalau udah ngobrol pake bahasa inggris, serasa dunia milik berdua.

Bae Jinyoung – satu club sama Guanlin – club basket club dance. Senior, tapi ga kayak senior kalau udah sama Guanlin, bisa dibilang BFFnya Guanlin lah. Ganteng pake banget, ayahnya temenan sama papih, sesama pengusaha sama pemain saham soalnya. Aktif, paling sering ngajak Guanlin liburan bareng, biasanya ke alam terbuka sama main extreme sport gitu. Lagi PDKT.

Park Woojin – satu club sama Guanlin juga. Temen sekelas Yukhei, tapi malah lebih sering main sama Guanlin, jadi se-geng gitu sama Guanlin Jinyoung. Gesreknya gaada obat, kayak Yukhei gitu, cuman berisiknya beda nada tangga antara dia sama Yukhei, kalo Yukhei ke bawah, Woojin ke atas. Bapaknya juga temenan sama ayahnya Jinyoung sama papih juga. Sebenernya tajir melintir, tapi hidupnya penuh dengan kesederhanaan. Punya saudara kembar.

Park Jihoon – menurut Guanlin Jinyoung dia bidadari, menurut Woojin dia setan terkejam dari neraka. Sekelas sama Yukhei Woojin.

Kim Jungwoo – ini dia definisi dari malaikat yang sesungguhnya. Cantik, lembut, suaranya merdu padahal cuma berbunyi "ha?" doang. Kalau lewat kecium bau bunga gitu, wangi banget. Ipar kesayangan mamih karena telaten banget kalau main terus bantuin mamih masak. Yayangnya siapa? Wong Yukhei lah. Padahal dia sama Yukhei kebalikan banget, tapi katanya namanya jodoh ga kemana. Maba nih, banyak yang naksir. Stay strong, Yukhei.

Jeon Jungkook – aslinya gemesin, tapi luarannya keliatannya rada serem gimana gitu. Badannya lebih sekel daripada Taehyung, tapi katanya mah empuk kalau dipeluk. Rada galak. Sayang banget sama Guanlin, udah berasa Guanlin tuh adeknya sendiri. Ngekos juga sama Taehyung, kalau liburan berkunjung ke rumah bawa oleh-oleh buat mamih, papih, sama Guanlin. Orangtuanya tajir melintir, rekan bisnisnya papih.

.

.

Hai, gue bawa fanfic baru nih, dengan main cast Guanlin. AU nya semi-lokal, bahasa juga semi-baku. Sekedar tambahan juga, dengan kemunculan fanfic ini, gue akan menghapus fanfic Twinning, dan bakal re-post fanfic itu setelah fanfic ini kelar. Karena, gue plan menjadikan fanfic Twinning sama SOS Guanlin ini satu AU, jadi nanti liat ke depannya gimana. Mohon dukungannya!

RnR? xoxo, Xinlian


	2. Chap 1

" _I'm gonna miss you._ "

" _It won't be too long._ "

" _It's just… We always spend our holidays together. It's gonna be boring this time._ "

" _It won't be boring, trust me. See you?_ "

Wu Xinlian

presents

.

A Wanna One Fanfiction

.

.

SOS Guanlin!

.

.

Characters: Wanna One; Lai Guanlin, Lee Daehwi, Bae Jinyoung, Park Woojin, Park Jihoon, BTS, NCT etc.

.

Warning! GS, Semi-non formal languange, Typo(s), Weird Plot and Storyline

.

Disclaimer: Do not steal my work! Also, Wanna One, BTS, and NCT members belong to their parents, God, and entertainments.

.

.

Saat ini sedang libur kenaikan sekolah. Normalnya dua minggu, tapi Guanlin dan Yukhei nambah jatah seminggu lagi atas suruhan baginda Raja papih. Lagipula, Taehyung juga libur lama. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan papih buat mengajak seluruh anggota keluarga kecilnya ke negara Prancis, di itinerary sih kebanyakan mereka netap di Paris. Kapan lagi liburan dengan anggota keluarga lengkap? Biasanya pasti Taehyung absen, atau malah kadang papih yang absen.

Pesawat mereka baru take off. Ini minggu kedua liburan, pas banget yang berangkat ke luar negeri juga engga terlalu padat. Minggu pertama liburan dipakai buat siap-siap – khusus mamih, sementara papih nyelesaiin semua kerjaannya, supaya liburan lebih khusyuk tanpa gangguan satu pun. Gimana dengan anak-anak keluarga papih Chanyeol? Mereka pake seminggu itu untuk malas-malasan. Bangun siang, molor lagi sorenya, bangun-bangun makan malam, tidur lagi. Khusus Taehyung Yukhei, ada sih beberapa hari yang mereka pakai buat nge date. Selebihnya? Kompakan seluruh anak cowo tampannya mamih Baekhyun hibernasi, alasannya biar pas ke Prancis bugar, semangat jalan-jalannya.

"Bang."

Yukhei yang lagi serius ngangguk-nganggukkin kepalanya ngikutin alunan musik, tentu ga dengar panggilan adiknya. Earphone.

"Bang Khei." Guanlin dengan sabar manggil lagi, kali ini dengan suara lebih keras.

Merasa gemas, tangan besar Taehyung melayang dengan entengnya ke kepala Yukhei. Ada suara 'duk' pelan. Tersangka dilaporkan ga peduli dipelototin korban.

"Kenapa sih bang, lu demen banget nempeleng gue? Sampe gue bego terus papih mamih sedih, lu yang tanggung jawab lho."

"Itu adek lu manggil, oon."

Udah biasa Guanlin tuh kayak gini. Liatin aja dulu, ga usah nyaut juga nanti di notice sendiri sama abangnya. Biasa, auranya memikat sih. Seme aja terpikat.

"Kenapa dek, kangen gue?" Yukhei nanya sambil naik-turunin alis. Kedua tangannya melepas earphone dari lubang telinganya, supaya lebih jelas dengar Guanlin ngomong.

Pingin 'huek' di depan Yukhei, tapi nanti Guanlin jadi OOC.

"Gue mau bagi permen, bang. Telinga gue bindeng."

Yukhei cuma ber'oh' ria sebelum ngambil dua bungkus permen mint rasa anggur kesukaannya Guanlin dari kantung tasnya dia yang paling depan. Setelahnya, dia taruh dua permen itu di atas paha Guanlin, biar adeknya sendiri yang ngambil sama buka, belajar mandiri.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu lagi, adekku sayang?"

"Engga deh, bang. Makasih ya. Gue mau tidur aja." Guanlin buru-buru balikkin badan belakangin Yukhei sama Taehyung setelah makan permennya. Bilangnya tidur, tapi sebenernya dia melongo ngeliatin awan-awan yang ikutan gerak bareng pesawat. Cantik. Lembut. Ngingetin dia sama seseorang yang liburan ini ga kemana-mana di Seoul sana.

Sementara itu, si sulung kebanggaan papih Chanyeol dan mamih Baekhyun, nyolek lengan kekar adik tengahnya yang duduknya juga di tengah. Lucu kata mamih mah.

"Yukhei, panggilin Guanlin kek."

"Eh buset, manja amat. Lu tinggal nyolek dia aja. Lu pikir jarak antara lu sama Guanlin kayak jarak antara Seoul sama Paris?"

Guanlin diem aja, dengerin abang-abangnya 'ngobrol'. Iya, bagi Guanlin ini tuh kedua abangnya lagi ngobrol biasa. Iya, emang dua-duanya suaranya toa terus nge-bass gitu mau digimanain lagi? Berisik? Ya udah, dimaafin aja, habis puber jadi gini mereka mah.

"Dia kan ngadep jendela gitu, susah gue nyolek pundaknya."

"Lu bisa nyolek telapak tangan atau pahanya kan, bang? Oon banget punya abang, heran gue mah." Yukhei ngedumel sambil nyumpel kedua lubang telinganya pake earphone, ga mau diganggu sama abangnya lagi. Males, Taehyung mandirinya kalo hidup di kos doang.

Taehyung cuma bisa misuh-misuh ga jelas. Padahal sebenernya bener Yukhei, tinggal nyolek paha Guanlin apa susahnya? Sementara Guanlin? Dia ikutan oon nunggu dicolek abangnya. Ya ga sepenuhnya oon juga sih, kan tadi dia bilangnya mau tidur, jadi biar aja abang-abangnya mikir dia lagi tidur.

.

.

Sampai di Paris, mamih yang paling heboh. Tiga anaknya udah kena doktrin tentang Paris kota paling romantis, paling cocok dikunjungi sama yayang atau yang terkasih, mamih bahagia bisa dateng sama papih, ga tau deh bahagia dateng sama anak-anaknya juga atau engga. Wanita mungil itu udah nempelin suaminya terus, ngebiarin ketiga anak raksasanya jalan di belakangnya, ngekorin orangtua mereka kemana pun.

Taehyung lagi sibuk moto-motoin seisi kota Paris yang dilewatin – soalnya dia kan merangkap fotografer yang hasil fotonya estetika parah. Yukhei lagi sibuk sama hp, terakhir Guanlin ngintip, abang tengahnya itu lagi berusaha nge video call pacarnya nun jauh di Korea sana. Guanlin sendiri? Ga ngapa-ngapain, dia senyum aja sambil ngeliatin seisi kota Paris, kerasa beda jauh sama Seoul, rasanya jadi adem sendiri. Bukannya mellow, tapi Guanlin yang paling menghayati bangunan-bangunan sama jalanan kota sambil jalan ngekorin keluarganya yang lagi sibuk sendiri entah ngapain.

'Daehwi pasti seneng banget nih, kesini. Pasti dia udah foto-foto di setiap sudut kota.' Guanlin cekikikan sendiri ngebayanginnya.

Tingkah sang adik yang sedikit kayak orang gila, ngebuat Yukhei ngalihin perhatiannya dari handphone, terus dia ngedeket ke Guanlin,

"Kenapa lu? Lagi kangen Jihoon ya?"

Guanlin sedikit terkesiap, tapi habis itu pasang ekspresi biasa lagi sambil liatin abang tengahnya yang kayaknya udah nyerah buat nelpon pacarnya.

"Kok kak Jihoon, bang?"

Kok deg-degan ya bayangin Jihoon jalan bareng dia di kota seindah Paris?

"Ya siapa lagi? Masa temen centil lu itu?"

Padahal bener lagi mikirin si Daehwi, bukan Jihoon.

"Ga lah, bang. Gue ga mikirin siapa-siapa, cuma mikirin kalo gue trip ke sini sama kak Woojin sama kak Jinyoung asik kali ya, seru deh pasti."

Yukhei pasang muka kecut habis denger jawaban adeknya.

"Dih, gesrek ya lu? Padahal kata mamih ini kota romantis, lu malah mikirin dua cowo bobrok itu." Guanlin cuma angkat bahu. Keliatannya seru juga kok jalan ke sini sama temen-temen. "Lu homo ya, Guan?"

Kalau bukan abang sendiri, Guanlin udah dengan senang hati nabok Yukhei.

 **SOS**

Hotel yang mereka inapi pastinya hotel bintang lima di pusat kota. Kebetulan, si tiga bersaudara jumbo ini dapet view kamar menghadap menara Eiffel. Harusnya orangtua mereka juga sih, kan kamar mereka sebelahan. Yukhei lagi mandi, sementara Guanlin lagi duduk-duduk di balkon, dua jarinya udah ngapit batangan nikotin. Taehyung baru aja masuk kamar, habis beli cemilan, lumayan buat temen begadang. Dia ngeliat adeknya sendiri di balkon, posisinya ngebelakangin dia. Mellow banget, galau atau gimana?

Guanlin mau ngapain aja keliatan mellow mulu di mata abang-abangnya yang petakilan.

"Guan?"

Si bungsu ngedongak ngeliatin abang sulungnya yang udah ada di sampingnya sambil bawa dua kaleng kopi. Dia ngegeret kursi santai biar bisa duduk di sebelah Guanlin. Setelah meminta satu batangan dari Guanlin, dia ikutan di sampingnya sambil sesekali nyesap kopi.

"Lu galau mulu dah, Guan. Emangnya Jihoon apa kabar?"

Guanlin ngernyitin dahi. _Lha?_

"Ga lu, ga bang Khei, semua nanyainnya kak Jihoon. Kenapa sih emang?"

 _Jadi kangen._

"Ya gue sih diceritain Yukhei aja, katanya lu suka sama Jihoon?" Guanlin cuma diem. "Ga salah pilih kok lu. Dia cantik iya, manis iya, gembil gitu pula, gemesin."

Ini sebenernya yang naksir Jihoon si Guanlin atau Taehyung?

Sebenernya Guanlin bingung kalau ditanya naksir-naksiran. Dia seneng aja liat Jihoon, kalo ditanya mau pacaran atau engga, dia ga tau. Dia ga tau apa yang dibutuhin buat jadi pacar seseorang, dan pacaran ngapain aja? Kenapa harus pacaran?

"Gue ga ngerti, bang. Kak Jihoon temen gue."

Taehyung cuma dengerin aja.

"Gue punya banyak temen cewe, tapi kalian ngomonginnya kak Jihoon mulu. Padahal biasa aja."

Bohong, sekarang sebenernya Guanlin ngerasa panas, terus deg-degan. Entah kenapa. Sedikit gugup sebenernya.

"Biasa aja tapi muka lu merah gitu?" Taehyung nembak tepat sasaran, tapi Guanlin cuma bisa buang nafas gondok. "Gue ngerti kok lu lagi jatuh cinta."

"Apaan dah, gue aja ga ngerti itu cinta-cintaan." Nada Guanlin sedikit ga enak, kentara dia risih.

Gimana engga? Daehwi juga sering ngomongin hal beginian ke dia, kan Guanlin puyeng.

"Ya udah, iya engga." Taehyung akhirnya nyerah, ga mau bikin adek bungsunya ga nyaman.

Sebenernya Taehyung tau banyak, jangan tanya darimana, kuping sama mata dia dimana-mana. Tapi Taehyung mau tau langsung dari Guanlin. Lagian mereka kan jarang banget ketemu karena kesibukkan Taehyung, dia jadi kangen sendiri sama Guanlin. Dibilang Taehyung abang paling ga ngerti Guanlin engga juga, orang dia ga pernah lupa pantau keadaan adek-adeknya.

Ada _social media_ juga kan.

Ga lama, Yukhei selesai mandi dan join forum berbasis rokok dan kopi buatan abang adeknya. Ketiga cowo itu ngobrol sampe pagi.

.

.

Sebelum liburan, Guanlin, Woojin, sama Jinyoung kerap kali ngomongin aktifitas liburan Guanlin yang katanya mau ke Prancis. Ga jarang ngomonginnya di kantin juga.

"Gue sih nitip bule aja, Guan." Ini Woojin.

"Ga sadar diri ya lu, kak. Buluk gitu, sok iye banget sama bule. Hyungseob aja ga dapet-dapet kan lu?"

Guanlin nyimak sambil sibuk minum jus alpukat pesanannya dia.

"Yeu, itu mah karena Abi gue nyaranin ta'arufan aja, jangan pacaran. Seob-ie mah naksir sama gue, Jin. Tapi kita pacarannya mah classy, dewasa."

"Tadi bilangnya ta'aruf, sekarang pacaran." Guanlin nyeletuk doang, tapi Jinyoung ketawa karena setuju. Biarin aja Woojin ngedumel.

Seterusnya, mereka sibuk ngomongin hal-hal bagus tentang Prancis; makanannya, seni, bangunan dan arsitekturnya, sepak bola juga. Woojin cerita tentang kakak kembarnya yang pingin banget pergi ke Prancis – terutama Paris buat ngamatin fashion di sana. Kan selain kota romantis, katanya Paris juga kota mode.

Saking serunya ngobrol, mereka ga sadar ada sesosok malaikat yang dateng ke meja mereka. Bukan malaikat asli sih, tapi ujung matanya aja melengkung indah gitu udah kayak sayap, cantik deh pokoknya.

"Hai." Dia nyapa pas udah berdiri di samping meja tiga cowok beda sikap itu. Senyumnya tipis, pipinya merona alami tanpa polesan blush on sama sekali.

Woojin ngeluarin suara gerung kayak singa ciut, sementara Jinyoung sama Guanlin senyum. Senyumnya ga lebar-lebar amat, tipis, senyum ganteng gitu, kan jadi keliatan pacar-able mereka berdua.

"Eh, kak Jihoon." Itu Guanlin yang pertama nyapa. Tumben.

"Hai, Guan. Denger-denger, kamu mau ke Prancis ya?"

Guanlin nganggukkin kepala, mengabaikan Woojin yang dengan ngeselinnya ngikutin omongan Jihoon pake suara ngeledek. Gimana ga dijitak tuh kepala sama Jihoon?

"Hati-hati ya. Bagus sih, tapi katanya di sana banyak copet."

Dada Guanlin rasanya hangat banget, Tuhan. Tiba-tiba dia ngerasa berbunga-bunga aja gitu, tanpa sadar senyumnya melebar sampe keliatan gigi. Jihoon ngomong gitu aja kok Guanlin seneng ya? Lebay ga sih?

"Iya kak." Guanlin nanggepin singkat, masih senyum lebar. Dia merhatiin Jihoon yang gerakkin tangannya buat ngibasin rambut kecoklatannya pelan ke belakang punggung. Gerakan simple tapi Guanlin ngeliatnya kayak indah banget.

Jihoon nunduk sedikit, ngeliat ke arah Jinyoung yang juga lagi ngeliatin dia, terus senyum tipis.

"Jinyoung udah makan? Kok ga ada piringnya?"

"Udah kok kak, tadi. Tenang aja." Yang direspon anggukkan kepala sama Jihoon.

"Ya udah, aku balik ke kelas ya." Terakhir, Jihoon natap Woojin. Ekspresinya masih sama kok, senyum cantik kalem gitu, tapi Woojin ngebalesnya pake ekspresi ga enak. "Habis ini kelas Fisika lho. Jangan kelamaan nongkrong."

Ketiga cowo itu ngeliatin Jihoon jalan ngejauh, makin lama ga keliatan lagi karena udah keluar dari kantin. Tanpa sadar, Guanlin ngebuang nafas, senyuman masih ada di mukanya. Dia aja ga sadar sejak kapan dia nahan nafas.

"Sinting emang si Jihoon." Woojin komentar singkat, direspon kekehannya Jinyoung.

"Sinting cantiknya. Gila. Malaikat."

Dalam hati, Guanlin meng-amini omongan Jinyoung. Kenyataannya memang kayak gitu soalnya. Tapi luarannya mah dia cuma bisa senyum.

Tepat sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk kelas bunyi, ada sosok cewe cantik lain yang ngedatengin meja si tiga sekawan tersebut. Langkahnya lebih cepet, ga lama dia udah berdiri di samping meja, nyampenya mendarat gitu karena pas udah ga jauh dari meja dia sedikit loncat.

"Dor!" semangat banget, gemesin sebenernya, tapi mereka bertiga mah udah tau busuk-busukannya nih cewe. Ga busuk yang jelek kok, maksudnya gesreknya.

"Kenapa, Hwi?" itu Woojin yang nanya. Lagian ga jelas banget dateng-dateng nge'dor'. Nge'dor' Jinyoung kali ah di taman belakang sekolah.

"Gue ga ngomong sama lu, kak." Daehwi ngegeser biar deket sama Guanlin terus meluk temen sekelasnya itu. "Guanliiiiiinnn! Mau ke Prancis ya?"

Guanlin ngangguk, ngebiarin badannya dipeluk. Udah biasa. Gemes juga.

"Nitip make up dong! Eomma juga nitip. Nanti gue kasih tau detailnya lewat chat, terus duitnya eomma transfer. Ya ya ya?"

Iya, itu terakhir nanyanya pake aegyo yang sumpah gemesin abis, Jinyoung aja sebenernya gemes tapi dia ga naksir Daehwi, Daehwi nya yang naksir dia tapi dengan rese nya si kepala mungil nolak tu cewe.

"Yaudah. Nanti chat gue aja ya, Hwi?"

Daehwi ngangguk semangat, masih meluk Guanlin.

" _You're the best guy friend ever_!" Daehwi teriak kelewat semangat. Tenang, teriaknya ga se toa Woojin sama Yukhei kok.

Woojin yang otaknya rada-rada, nangkepnya salah.

"Hah? _Gay?_ Guan, lu _gay_?!"

Goblok.

.

.

Hari keempat di Paris, Guanlin baru inget titipannya si Daehwi sama eomma nya. Sedikit info, eomma nya Daehwi ini sempet ketemu sama mamih. Dia ibu tunggal, suaminya udah meninggal soalnya. Makanya Daehwi tumbuh seperti itu – penuh aegyo, terus tingkahnya kayak princess. Manis banget kayak gula.

"Mih." Guanlin mempercepat langkahnya biar sebelahan sama mamih yang entah kenapa jalannya cepet banget, padahal dia mungil.

"Kenapa, sayang?" mamih noleh, merhatiin Guanlin yang sekarang sibuk mencet-mencet handphonenya begitu perhatian mamih udah terpusat ke dia.

Kemudian, dia kasih handphonenya ke mamih, biar mamih baca sendiri titipannya Daehwi.

"Itu, Daehwi sama eomma nya nitip make up, tapi Guan ga ngerti. Jadi mamih aja yang nyari."

Mamih Baekhyun sekarang lagi fokus baca chatnya Daehwi ke Guanlin, terus ngetik nomor rekeningnya sendiri, dia kirim ke Daehwi karena di chat terakhir Daehwi minta nomor rekening mamih biar uangnya di transfer.

"Mamih udah kirim nomor rekeningnya ya, sayang. Nanti mamih beliin sekalian beli make upnya mamih juga."

Siap, satu titipan terpenuhi sudah. Sebenernya Jinyoung sama Woojin ga nitip apa-apa sih, orang permintaan mereka gesrek bin ga jelas.

 **SOS**

Hari-hari di Prancis keisi aktivitas terus, engga pernah ada hari kosong cuma sekedar buat leha-leha di hotel. Ke mall udah, ke tempat-tempat bersejarah pun udah. Mamih sama papih juga udah koleksi banyak foto-foto hits yang pastinya instagramable. Pokoknya ini udah nyaris hari terakhir, dan mereka lagi ada sebuah desa gitu, adem banget, asri masih sangat jauh dari polusi, dan keluarga papih Chanyeol ini lagi mengunjungi tempat beli oleh-oleh.

Guanlin nurut aja diseret abang-abangnya ke rak yang isinya display lucu-lucu, beberapa khas Prancis. Ketara pasti mau beliin oleh-oleh buat para pacar.

"Eh ini kelinci mirip banget sama Kook-ie."

"Lu beliin kelinci-kelincian mulu bang, lama-lama rumahnya kak Jungkook udah kayak sarang kelinci"

"Lha yang penting mah dia suka, Khei."

Udah sering perdebatan kayak gini mah, Guanlin diem aja. Sedikit ngejauh dari abang-abangnya yang rada malu-maluin; debat heboh pake bahasa Korea, Guanlin iseng-iseng liat souvenir-souvenir lucu. Tanpa sengaja, dia liat gantungan kunci lucu, hiasannya bentuk malaikat, dan muka malaikatnya cantik banget. Guanlin suka. Rasanya bikin hati adem. Rada ngingetin dia sama seseorang juga, tapi Guanlin tepis pemikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Baru juga ngambil gantungan kuncinya buat dilihat, gangguan udah dateng aja dari dua abangnya.

"Asoy, buat siapa, Guan?" ini Yukhei.

"Cakep amat. Buat Jihoon ya? Dia kan kayak malaikat." nah, yang ini Taehyung.

Guanlin diem sebentar sambil liatin gantungan kuncinya. Buat siapa... ya? Dia mah asal ambil aja karena bagus, ga kepikiran ngasih buat siapa-siapa.

"Malaikat mah cewe gue, bang." Yukhei komentar, terus jalan ngejauh sambil bawa souvenir pilihan dia, mau dikasih ke papih sama mamih buat dibayar.

Taehyung cuma ngedumel sambil ngeliatin Yukhei ngejauh, habis itu dia nyuri pandangan ke arah si adek bungsu yang masih liat-liat souvenir, tapi gantungan kunci malaikatnya masih dia genggam. Senyum doang Taehyung mah, gemes sama adeknya. Habis itu, dia nyusul Yukhei nyari mamih papih.

Engga lama, mamih dateng nyamperin anak bungsunya.

"Guanlin beli apa, sayang?"

"Eh... Apa ya, mih?" Guanlin malah bingung ditanya. Habis dia gatau mau beli apa buat temen-temennya. Daritadi mah liat-liat doang.

"Lah, gimana sih kamu? Daritadi kan udah keliling liat-liat."

Cemberut dikit, akhirnya si bungsu cuma bisa diem sambil ngeliatin si gantungan kunci malaikat.

"Mau beli itu?"

Guanlin diem, mikir buat apa juga dia beli gantungan itu.

"Guan, mau dibeli ga itu?" mamih mulai ga sabar, soalnya habis ini masih ada jadwal lunch fancy gitu deh.

Akhirnya, Guanlin ngangguk. Di keep buat diri sendiri dulu juga ga apa kan?

"Iya deh, mih. Guan mau yang ini."

 _Cantik sih._

 **SOS**

First update and I'm hoping for your support. Sebenernya gue ada akun di Wattpad dan pingin post ini di sana juga, tapi gue gatau cara nge promote di Wattpad secara baik dan benar gimana. Anyways, don't forget to RnR.


End file.
